Transformers Animated: Mischief
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFA: Sunstorm and Starscream consider themselves rebels. They sneak out after dark and take a stroll through Detroit... Only to run into trouble. NOTE: Sunstorm and Starscream are younger, and brothers. Megatron is their father.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson optics shone brightly in the dim shadows, the young Mech slipping silently through the depths, his brother not too far behind. A defiant smirk played on the sleek Decepticon's face-plates as he continued on his way towards the exit of the mines that he resided. Sneaking out was not as easy as you thought; but the pair had no trouble with it. The only hard part was going to be making it past the detection of Lugnut, their superior officer. Starscream stopped as Lugnut came into view; which the much larger green and purple 'bot was standing guard at the entrance of the mines. Sunstorm stopped right behind his younger counterpart, his orange plating shining at the moonlight's touch.

Starscream was the equivalent of a fifteen year old human, and Sunny was about seventeen in human years. Both where extremely devious, taking any chance to find trouble. And the new rule that their creator had set could easily be broken, for they couldn't be outside after the sun went down. Lugnut was always on guard, because his 'GLORIOUS LEDEAH' ordered him to. Megatron was no fool- he knew his disobedient and exceedingly persistent sparklings would go for the opportunity to cause havoc. And, that is exactly what they were doing at this very moment.

Starscream motioned for his brother to stay back, both of them knowing he was lighter on his stabilizing servos than Sunstorm. Moving like a ghost through the shadows, he neared the big lug. Five feet behind him, Starscream turned to look back at Sunny. Their optics met; both looking hungry for action. Turning his attention forwards, Screamer moved right behind Lugnut, whom was oblivious to his presence. Resisting shoving his claws through his back, he moved to the side, into the shadows of the woods, undetected. Screamer walked slowly and stealthily through the woods, making sure he was in the clear. Stopping, he waited for Sunstorm. Within minutes, Sunstorm was by his side and smirking down at him.

"Lugnut is so stupid…" Sunny said, looking at his razor sharp claws. Starscream snickered, leaning on a surprisingly strong tree, nodding his processor. Turning away from his brother, he looked back at him.

"So, are we going or what?" Starscream said, cockiness creeping into his high-pitched voice. He didn't wait for an answer and just transformed in his harrier jet mode, his magenta form shooting off towards Detroit, the town where the Autobots and Decepticons alike searched for Allspark fragments nonstop. Often, while detecting the unique energy signal of the shards, the brutal Cons and heroic Autobots met head on, and battled for the shard. Sometimes, either side would win. But, mostly the Decepticons. With Lugnut's brute strength and Blitzwing's craziness, it was no surprise that the Cons won.

Sunstorm sighed, knowing that his younger sibling thought of himself better than him. You never know, maybe he is. Shrugging the thought off, he transformed and shot after the retreating Starscream. Catching up to the Seeker easily, Sunstorm flew several feet behind as they made their way to Detroit.

Soon the pair transformed and landed swiftly behind a human building, on the outskirts of the large city. Poking his head out to look in an alley, he saw no one was in there. Stepping out, he walked calmly down the narrow way, the buildings tall enough to cover them. Good thing their Decepticon energy signal was undetected, thanks to the beacon that snuffed them from detection. Sunstorm hesitated behind, before finally moving after him.

"What are we going to do when the humans see us?" He asked, looking around. Starscream stopped, smirking as he looked over his shoulder.

"All we have to do is scramble the TV signals in case there are cameras around, so the Autobots won't know we're here. And when the humans ask, say we are under cover Autobots spying for them." He said simply, and then continued, "I doubt they'll be out when it is dark, anyways. Use your processor, Sunny…" He snickered; turning his attention forwards once more. Slipping out into the open, Starscream saw that there were no puny flesh creatures around at all. He nodded in approval, knowing that he was going to be right anyways.

Sunstorm sneered behind his back, moving cautiously after him. Snickering at the empty streets of Detroit, he moved slowly through the city, making sure not to make any indentions on the ground. Slipping into another alley, Sunstorm was right behind the smaller Seeker as he moved through it. Starscream exited the alley, into an open space behind a bunch of buildings. Street lights glowed, as well as all the other city lights. Walking into the clearing, both of the Seekers relaxed a little, letting their guard down for a bit. Starscream turned towards his brother.

"We probably need to try to find the Autobot base, so this trip isn't totally a waste…" Starscream was cut off when the two young bots where picked up by their wings and lifted into the air. A large gray servo was planted on one wing of each Seeker as they were lifted up. They both were swiftly and sternly moved to look into the piercing electric blue optics of Sentinel Prime, a highly ranked Autobot. Starscream's spark stopped as he looked into the angry optics of the older and bigger mech, but Sunstorm looked emotionless. Sentinel threw them both to the ground roughly, one large servo planted on their cockpits. Holding them down harshly, he smirked.

"Well, well. It looks like I get to terminate a couple of foolish younglings tonight. How glorious, said sparklings are Megatron's own." He sneered darkly down at them. Sentinel looked highly amused at Starscream's expression as he was about to offline them. Suddenly, a furious and Energon chilling roar filled the air. Sentinel's optics widened as he was chunked off of the two Seekers. Starscream and Sunstorm could feel the rage emanating off of their father. It was scary.

Megatron charged Sentinel, the much smaller blue bot cowering down and shrieking as he tried to dodge the Tyrant's flying fists. Clocking him in the face repeatedly, one kick to the abdomen sent the Prime sprawling to the ground. Megatron's blood red optics where alight as he stalked towards the coughing Autobot, Energon running out of his mouth. Sparks flew every few seconds as he crouched on the ground, panting, unable to move. Knocking Sentinel to the ground, a large ped was planted at a bone crushing strength on Sentinel's chassis. A shaky breath escaped Sentinel, his optics wide with fear as his whole frame shuttered under the weight, as well as a horrible creaking metal sound as his plating was denting. A growl rumbled low in Megatron's throat, his dark optics narrowing.

"Any last words, Autobot?" Megatron spat, his voice raspy and cold. Not even allowing him to answer, Megatron brought one of his twin swords up over his head, his face full of rage as he thrust it downwards. The blade sliced his neck, Energon and cables flying everywhere. A gurgling sound came from Sentinel, Energon rushing to his mouth and pouring out of it; as well as a pool of it forming from his neck slash. Grunting with satisfaction as he roughly tore the sword from his neck; Megatron stepped off of the much smaller Sentinel.

Starscream and Sunstorm where standing by now, watching Megatron turn to them with wide optics. Starscream cowered beside Sunstorm, his legs feeling like jello. Megatron's optics turned stern, approaching his sparklings to stand in front of them with his arms crossed over his broad chest, gazing down upon them with stern and a fatherly type anger mixed in.

"So, you two decide two deliberately disobey my orders to stay at base, hmm? A decision that almost got you offlined. But, daddy had to come and be the hero, now did he?" He said in a quite stern voice, moving closer to them. Starscream was the only one to step backwards away from the large Decepticon leader. Megatron's optics flicked to him, knowing he was the only one scared. Sunstorm stood bravely, listening to his every word. Starscream was defiant and brave when it didn't come to Cybertronians. Whenever Megatron came into the picture, Starscream cowered in fear. No doubt the youngling was afraid of his creator.

Inside, Megatron WAS angered that they had disobeyed him, but he always laughed whenever he saw Starscream's reaction to them being caught in the middle of their crime. Narrowing his optics at Starscream, Megatron stepped closer to him, causing him to step back as well, pressing up against the wall. Smirking, he leaned down towards him.

"Ah, are you frightened, little Starscream?" Pausing, he chuckled humorously, "Well, good… Because you should be!" He continued to smirk down at his terrified charge, his wide crimson eyes hilariously ridiculous. Standing up to full height, Megatron's mouth formed into a stern frown, as he gave them both a hard look. His fun was now over; he needed to teach them a lesson. Backing up slightly, he crossed his arms again.

"Now. You both know better to do this. I'm frankly disappointed in both of you, and I don't care whose idea it was, before you start that slag. I'm letting you both off with a warning. If you choose to sneak out like naughty sparklings again; there will be physical punishment… You will be TREATED as a younger sparkling, and get a sparkling's punishment. Let's get back to the base before the other Autobots find their stupid comrade offline." Turning away, he shot them both another fatherly glare, before transforming into his assault helicopter mode and flew towards base. The two younger ones gave each other a glance before transforming and taking off after Megatron.

The large grey and red mech transformed once more and landed in front of the mines, looking back to watch his sparklings follow his movements. He pointed to the entrance, making them go in front of him; Sunstorm first then Starscream. A sly smile creased Megatron's lips as he moved his servo to swat Starscream's aft, hard enough to make him yelp. Jumping forwards, he picked up the pace as they moved down the narrow path towards the main area.

As the three entered the throne/control room, Lugnut and Blizwing were nowhere to be found. It was still night time, so they were recharging. Megatron stopped in the middle of the room, his sparklings knowing that he wanted them to stand front and center. Sunstorm looked up at Megatron while Starscream hated making eye contact. Megatron growled at Starscream, reaching over and gently placing his index and middle digit on the magenta seeker's chin to avert his processor, causing him to make eye contact. Frowning, the overlord spoke again.

"I want you both to note tonight's events and my words. You had best do what I say, and stay in after dark, only if you want your afts unharmed. Now, go to your berthrooms and recharge before I change my mind…" Releasing Starscream's chin, he watched them both hurry off to their separate rooms, disappearing out the door and down the hall. Megatron chuckled, knowing how out-of-character he was being when it came to his children. Naughty things… Moving to his throne, he sat, placing his right ped on his knee and taking out his data pad. There was still a slight smile on his face as he read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for staying tuned. X3 Finally... I've gotten to erg to continue this story. I was told it had potential, so... Yeah. xD I have to give credits to WhiteCougarMatrix117 for helping me with it. She's definitely one of my best friends, for various reasons~ 3 Anyways, enjoy. (:**

It had been about a week since the two young seekers had snuck out and gotten caught by their father, Megatron. They had only gotten off with a warning, and a rather stern one at that, but crystal clear nonetheless. Neither of them had thought about trying to go for another joy flight in the middle of the night; until tonight, and of course, it was the little magenta seeker that had gotten the idea to go for it again. Starscream was quite determined that he wouldn't be caught this time. Smirking, he slinked out of his berth room and down the hall, towards the exit.

Sunstorm hadn't been able to recharge that night, so he had got up to retrieve some energon. However, as he walked out of his own room, he ran straight into his younger brother. Grunting, both of them had wide optics.

"S-Starscream! What are you doing?!" He questioned in a quiet tone, trying to not wake anyone; especially Megatron. The young bot merely smirked. He looked too amused and not worried for comfort. "I'm going out. What does it look like?" He asked, raising an optic ridge. Sunstorm sighed.

"Do you not recall the last time we snuck out?" The older brother asked, crossing his arms.

Starscream rolled his eyes melodramatically, seemingly bored with the conversation. "Well," He began, crossing his arms. "I'm not planning on getting caught now am I?" He grumbled, clearly irritated. Then, he locked optics with his brother once more. "And what are you going to do? Tattle on me like a sparkling?" His optic were narrowed as he stared, waiting for an answer.

Sunstorm bit his lip, looking down. He didn't want to get into any trouble, but he didn't want his brother to be angry with him! So, with a deep sigh, he looked up into Starscream's narrowed gaze.

"Where are we going?" He asked, relenting. The other seeker smirked as his older brother gave into him. "We will be going to locate the Autobot base, like we were trying to do last time when Dad caught us. BUT, unlike last time, we won't let our guard down and we'll terminate any and every Autobot SCUM we see." He informed, pushing past Sunstorm and sneaking down the hall.

The orange youngling sighed; face palming for a second and closing his optics before walking after Starscream. Falling in behind him; the slightly larger and older Sunstorm snuck just as well as Starscream. Turning a corner, they made sure no noise was made by their ped steps.

But, one thing they didn't know was that they were being watched, and watched closely. Shockwave closed his single optic and shook his helm in disapproval. Foolish younglings. They knew better than to do this a second time! When their father heard of this... he sighed quietly as he realized something. He would have to take the children to Megatron for discipline. It wasn't as though he had a choice in the matter. So, with a slightly heavy spark he made his way from the shadows and quickly stepped behind the children. "Well, I believe your plan had one fatal flaw." His optic narrowed authoritatively as he crossed his arms before them, tapping his pede with irritation. "Explain mechlings. And make it quick." He ordered.

The two seekers spun around, their crimson optics wide with fear. "S-Shockwave!" Starscream piped up, shrinking down and cowering beside his brother. Sunstorm tried to stay as normal as possible. "We were just..." He murmured, and then fell quiet. But, they both knew that it wasn't a good explanation. Starscream looked terrified.

"P-Please don't tell Dad..." He pleaded his wings low and trembling at the thought of his father figuring it out.

Shockwave frowned, sighing and shaking his head once more. "You know I must tell your father. Disobeying isn't a habit to be encouraged." He narrowed his optic. "Now come with me." He ordered, turning towards the hall to the main hangar. "You have to answer for your actions."

Sunstorm blinked, a little fear covering his gaze, but he followed after Shockwave, his wings slightly low from his bit of fear coursing within him. Starscream, however, was trembling a pretty good deal. A small whimper leaving him, he followed several feet behind, his wings as low as they could possibly go.

Meanwhile, the scientist let himself is drowned in his thoughts, thinking things over. He knew the children just wanted to help, but they didn't understand that they could get seriously hurt. Shockwave hoped Megatron could help explain the matter. Then, they finally made it to the main hangar where their leader sat proudly on his throne, still typing away on a datapad. "Lord Megatron?" He greeted respectfully. The grey mech glanced up, and then frowned, most likely seeing his two sons cowering behind him.

"Shockwave, why are my children out of bed?" He inquired, his gaze piercing as he watched them both. Sunstorm stood a little bit behind Shockwave, looking at the floor, while Starscream looked ready to bolt. As result, he was inching backwards ever so slightly towards the exit, his trembling wings low as he glanced behind him to check where the door was. Sunny looked behind at Starscream, his optics wide as he saw his antics.

Shockwave and Megatron both glared at Starscream, a hidden warning in their optics. "Sunstorm and Starscream were attempting to sneak out." He said bluntly, reaching out his arm and grabbing both Starscream and Sunstorm's upper arms, pulling them closer. Starscream yelped when he was grabbed, pulling backwards as he was guided to stand in front of Megatron, Sunstorm moving to his side. They were just in arm's length of the tyrant. Releasing them, Shockwave dipped his helm to Megatron.

"Thank you, Shockwave." Megatron growled, but the anger wasn't directed towards his scientist. Starscream then shrunk backwards, while Sunstorm looked at the floor. Shockwave quickly left the room, leaving them to themselves.

Starscream watched desperately as the scientist left, and then slowly turned towards his father, tears brimming his optics. "S-Sire, I-" He began, shooting a glance to his terrified brother. However, he was interrupted.

"Silence Starscream." Megatron ordered, a frown creasing his faceplate. His optics were filled with disappointment as he gazed upon them both. Then, he followed Starscream's point of focus to rest his stare onto Sunstorm. The, he gritted his denta and spoke. "Do you recall the warning I gave you both last time this occurred?" He inquired, obviously furious.

Sunstorm's optics went wide when he was acknowledged. He immediately looked to the floor, shuffling his pedes. He didn't want to think about it, let alone say it. Yet, it seemed as though he had to now.

Nodding fearfully, the older of the brothers opening his mouth to speak. "Y-You told us that there would be physical punishment." He said in a quiet tone, but loud enough to understand clearly. Megatron's optics narrowed further.

"And, what kind of 'physical punishment' did I speak of?" He asked again, his arms crossed over his broad chassis. Sunstorm visibly winced. Then, reluctantly, he added,

"A... A spanking?" He said, acting as if he wasn't sure if that was the correct answer. But, he knew very well that it was the right answer. As soon as this was said, Starscream turned to cheese it out of there.

Megatron snarled and stood. "STAHSCREAM!" He bellowed, using a panel on his chair to lock the door out of the hangar.

The seeker yelped as he slammed face first into the door, his wings shooting up on his back in surprise. Slowly sinking to the floor, he realized he had no escape. Then, he swiveled his head around nervously, only to see the large grey mech glaring daggers at him, a fingered crooking at him as an order to come nearer. Now, once again, his optics brimmed with tears of fear, yet he still stood and began trudging slowly to the throne with the speed of a snail as he tried to delay the inevitable.

Megatron lowered his servo to the arm of his chair until Starscream stood before him once more. Lashing out, Megatron angrily took the magenta seeker's wrist in his large hand, but didn't do anything further... yet. Giving Starscream a glare of ice, he then looked to Sunstorm.

"Go stand in the corner facing the wall until it is your turn for punishment. Go. Now." The angry old mech ordered, pointing to a corner to his left. Sunstorm only strode to the corner and away from both mechs. Megatron then turned his helm to look back at Starscream, still not yet pulling him over his lap.

"I have had it with your defiance, Starscream! And now, you will learn to listen and obey mechling!" He snarled, anger and disappointment radiating off of him. Starscream's optics narrowed, but not out of anger. His only response was a whimper, his frame gently trembling as he forced the tears blurring his vision to stay put.

Megatron felt no satisfaction at his son's fear. He felt nothing but anger and disappointment with both of his sons. With a growl and a shake of his head he sharply tugged the magenta seeker over his knees, putting an arm over the smaller mech's back. "You've had this coming for a long time." He scolded coldly.

Starscream gritted his denta, pressing his forehead to Megatron's thigh, his arms wrapped around Megatron's leg as he trembled greatly. The tears already streamed. Raising his hand past his shoulder, Megatron let out a growl and brought his servo down with a loud pop! Jerking forwards, Starscream cried out in agony as the sting exploded over his aft.

Flinching from his spot in the corner, Sunstorm than thought, "If Starscream would of seen the logic in sneaking out, this wouldn't of happened! It's his entire fault!" Closing his optics, he grinded his denta together in frustration.

The grey metal servo continued to soundly deliver sharp slaps to each side of the child's tender bottom, each swat leaving a flushed handprint on the metal. Meanwhile, Starscream kicked his legs and yelped with each burning hit, tears already slipping down his cheeks. The sting was unbearable and the punishment was only just starting! It suddenly felt like there was lead sinking into his tanks with the dread of his punishment.

Megatron narrowed his optics, pushing away any pangs of pity that tried to cross his spark. Forcing himself to bring his steel palm down even harder, he watched as Starscream's cheeks started to flush in result to the tears. Directing his vision back to his task at hand, he saw, with a small pang of satisfaction, his son's aft flushing darker. Elevating his knee higher, it exposed the tender underside of his aft and sit spots, as well as a better view of Starscream's thighs.

Going for the underside, he slammed his palm down hard here, wincing as he heard Starscream wail in pain.

Starscream's struggles suddenly heightened as the burning pain turned into a raging inferno. The seeker bucked his pedes vigorously while wiggling his hips around in hopes that he could dodge the awful punishing hand paining him so. His wails and cries of pain suddenly turned into pleas for mercy. "S-Sire! Stop!" He screeched tearfully, throwing a hand back to block his father's aim. Big. Mistake.

Megatron's optics blazed, the servo covering his son's back lashing and grabbing Starscream's servo and slamming it down onto his back. "That was the worst mistake of your life, Starscream!" He roared, raising his hand back into the air and slamming it down as hard as he could on the underside, then doing it again on the same spot.

Starscream literally screamed, his hard crying turned into sobbing violently. Megatron proceed to spank the magenta mech's underside until it turned darkly flushed. Now, both his aft and the underside of his aft were showing a good amount of color. Megatron's optics narrowed further, moving to where his aft met his thigh and swatting there as hard as he could.

Poor little Starscream was sobbing, various pained yelps and whimpers leaving him. "P-Please!" He whispered; bucking his peds as a sob left his mouth. As Megatron's anger started to ebb away; he made sure that nothing was dented on his aft, underside, or at the part where his aft met his thigh. Sighing, the Gladiator pressed on.

"I am almost finished, Starscream…" He grumbled, his optics flicking from his aft to his thighs.

Raising his servo back high in the air, Megatron slammed it down on his thigh, then more to the other. He repeated this pattern, harshly, until Starscream was screaming and sobbing hard; and his thighs where darkly flushed like the rest of his aft, underside, sit spots, thighs, and where his aft met his thigh.

Resisting the urge to comfort his sparkling, he sighed. Glancing up at the second mechling, he stood Starscream on his peds gently and patted his shoulder. Pressing his large servo firmly on his back, he nudged him toward the corner with a controlling amount of force.

"Stand in the corner." Beckoning to his other charge, who looked terrified out of his poor youngling mind, he waited for his son to reach him. As Sunstorm gingerly headed for his father, whom was perched upon his large throne, his curvy frame trembled like an unstable fawn.

Starscream stumbled to the corner, his wings low and trembling as he sobbed harshly. He pressed himself limply into the corner. Megatron paid no mind to Starscream; blocking out the harsh sobs emanating from the little magenta mech.

Sunstorm finally made it in front of his father, gulping and looking at the floor. Megatron sighed softly, before reaching out and gripping his upper arm. Tugging him over his lap and placing an arm over his back. Glancing at the back of his helm, he rose his servo way past his shoulder and brought it down hard on the right side of his aft, then the left side.

Sunny gritted his denta and kept them clamped, in efforts to not make any noise. Soon, Megatron kept up his pattern, moving from each side of his son's aft with all his force to hurry and get the job done. Sunstorm jerked forwards every now and again, a whimper leaving him.

"Sunstorm, you know better than to try and sneak out again. I would've expected it from Starscream, but you? You're more mature than that!" He scolded in a stern tone. Sunstorm could only nod, because if he said something, he'd sound pathetic. The aft before the tyrant was becoming greatly flushed, so he decided he'd move downwards and come back into this area later.

Lifting his knee, he smacked his steel palm on the underside of the younglings aft with great force, rotating back and forth between each side. The sun colored seeker whimpered, choking on the tears he was trying so desperately not to shed. His backside felt like it was on fire! A sob was beginning to build up in his chest but he forced it down, wanting to bear through the punishment he knew he deserved.

Megatron's hand continued to collide with the tender plating, aiming to flush it darker and darker. Soon, as he continued to spank the seeker, silent tears spilled down Sunstorm's flushed cheeks. Seeing this, he slapped the even more sensitive areas on the seeker, meaning he hit where the aft met the thigh.

A squeak left him, the tears falling even faster out of his crimson optics. "S-Sire!" He whimpered out, his legs bucking rapidly as he weakly struggled to get out of Megatron's strong arms. "Please, st-stop! It hurts!" He cried, throwing a hand back to cover his burning aft. Megatron snarled. Both of his charges had tried to stop their punishment! Growling, he moved the servo from his way and smacked his palm down even harder.

Instantly, the spot where his sire's palm had collided turned darkly flushed. Crying out loudly, he started sobbing as these same types of spanks hit in different spots, all exceedingly tender. Megatron's optics narrowed, and he moved down to his thighs. Rotating from one to the other; they were flushing darker and darker each agonizing hit.

Wailing as Megatron's servo spanked each part over again, Sunstorm was sobbing hard, but not as bad as Starscream was. Pausing the horrid punishment, Megatron looked over the aft in front of him. It was deeply flushed, as well as the underside, thighs, sit spots and where his thigh and aft met.

The task at hand was complete. Megatron once again forced down his fatherly instincts and set a sobbing Sunstorm back on his feet. "Go back to the corner." He ordered sternly, feeling sadness as he watched the young seeker walk slowly back to a separate corner with a sorrowful expression. He didn't enjoy spanking his children, but sometimes it had to be done. During the wait for their corner time to be over, he had time to notice his hand was also stinging up a storm. He massaged it with a quiet hiss, shaking his head. They weren't the only ones affected.

Starscream resisted the urge to rub his aching backside. He was still sobbing, after all the time he had been in the corner. He was practically leaning against the corner, his claws digging into the wall. Sunstorm, however, had his face buried in his servos as he bawled.

Megatron was finding it hard to ignore the sobs emanating from his sons. His spark felt horrible from the pain of letting his children suffer so. Then, FINALLY after around fifteen minutes, he decided to let them out of the corner. "Starscream, Sunstorm. You may come out." He said softly.

Starscream turned abruptly from the corner, but realized that the exit was blocked... and Megatron was looking straight at him. Sunstorm moved away from the corner as well, but more slow like, and sauntered back over to stand before Megatron once more. Megatron's crimson orbs watched Sunstorm softly, and then flicked over to Starscream.

"Starscream, my son… Come here." He ordered. Starscream started trembling again, and he let out a small whimper of fear. He was going to be spanked again?! Megatron's frown increased.

"Starscream… I will not be punishing you again. Come here." He ordered as gently as possible. The little magenta seeker then walked towards his sire, slowly moving to stand before him beside Sunstorm. Megatron then opened his arms welcomingly. Sunstorm took his left arm while Starscream took his right. They both sat on one if his upper thighs, sitting sideways in his large lap. Starscream curled against Megatron's chest, burying himself on the tyrant as he started crying again and trembling.

Sunstorm did the same, but he didn't start crying again. He just sniffed, keeping himself from trembling as he closed his ruby optics. Megatron cradled the back of Sunstorm's helm while gently soothing the pain in Starscream's thigh.

"Shh… My sparklings… It's alright… Sire's here…" Megatron rumbled, his helicopter engine humming gently to soothe the two harrier jets. Soon, while this happening, Starscream had stray tears on his faceplates and he had fallen into recharge. Sunstorm was awake, but he was resting his optics and listening to the beat of Megatron's spark and feeling the waves of comfort and affection being sent to both him and Starscream.

Megatron sighed gently, and repositioned his peds to stand. Sunstorm's optics opened and he gingerly climbed off of the tyrant's lap. Megatron smiled gently and allowed him to, then gently cradling Starscream further onto his chest, holding him like a sparkling. Planting a gentle kiss on the magenta mech's forehead, he rose to his peds and pressed the button on his chair for the exit to be revealed. Sunstorm followed Megatron towards the door.

"I-I'm sorry, sire…" He whimpered, even though they had clearly been forgiven. Megatron smiled back at him, and the young sun colored mech gave a small smile back.

"It is alright, Sunstorm. I have forgiven both of you…" He cooed softly, on his way to Starscream's berth room. Sunstorm fallowed silently. Soon, however, they arrived there. Megatron moved to his youngest's bed, and gently placed him on his stomach there. Starscream didn't stir. Brushing his cheek with the back of his servo, Megatron then placed a kiss on his helm.

"Goodnight, my little Starscream…" He whispered in a barely audible voice. Then, turning to Sunstorm, he scooped him up in his strong arms and left Starscream to recharge. Sunny wasn't surprised by his actions; he merely accepted and rested his cheek to his chest. Arriving to Sunstorm's berthroom, the exuberant gunmetal grey mech advanced to his eldest son's berth. Gingerly placing him on his stomach, he stroked his wing gently and pressed his lips to the back of his helm as well.

"Goodnight, Sunstorm…" He sent waves of love and affection to both his charges to help them sleep. He sat beside his one of two sparklings, stroking his back and sending the emotions to him. This was done to help him recharge. Soon, though, he did, his shallow intakes could be confirmed as his slumber. Smiling softly, he patted his back gently enough not to wake him before silently leaving the room.

Megatron still send the emotions to them as he sauntered back towards the throne room to finish his data pad and then recharge himself. Smiling as he entered his destination, the mighty leader collapsed back down onto his throne, pulling the data pad back out.

It had all turned out well in the end.


End file.
